1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for distributing water between one or more sources and one or more destinations so that the source/destination coupling varies over time. In particular the invention relates to a device for distributing a flow of water between one or more sources and one or more destinations coupled to an aquarium. The specific coupling is changed in time varying manner, to produce currents in the aquarium which change over time. These currents prevent water stagnation, improve oxygenation and otherwise maintain aquarium health. The currents also are of interest to the aquarium occupants.
2. Prior Art
Fluid valves and similar distribution devices are used in various situations for selective direction of fluids, especially water. For example, valves and distribution devices can effect delivery of fluid from a common source to a variety of distinct locations by suitable coupling of particular conduits among a plurality of alternative conduits. A limited number of sources of fluid thus permit distribution of fluid to a larger number of locations in need of supply, and alternative connections of particular sources and destinations are made possible.
Valves and distribution devices for liquid range from simple faucets, gate valves and the like, as typically found in family homes, to complicated systems which may have industrial application. The following are some examples of multi-port and multi-position valve structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,265--Poor discloses a fluid control and distribution unit having two plates. One plate has a plurality of apertures; the other has arcuate grooves. The rotation of one plate with respect to the other sequentially opens and closes coupling of the apertures to the grooves by causing them to align or misalign.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,658--Kaatz discloses a selector valve for fluid distribution. The valve has a common inlet port and a plurality of selectable outlet ports. The outlet ports have check valves which are spring biased closed and are openable by rotating a manual operator having protrusions which engage a selected one of the check valves to couple that outlet port to the inlet, allowing the user to manually select which outlet port is connected to the inlet port.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,193--Yost discloses a slide valve operable to open and close an opening in a casing wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,582--Aulisa discloses a selective coupling apparatus. A rotor inside a casing successfully couples a plurality of inlets to a single outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,360--Bubula discloses a fluid selector valve having a rotatable plate disposed in a chamber, a first port and a plurality of additional ports. The additional ports are selectably operable by manually rotating the plate through control means extending externally of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,958--Kaplan, et al discloses a valve having inner and outer plates having communicating openings and a middle plate rotatable to selectively open or close the openings.
The present invention concerns an automatic valve arrangement which is especially adapted for use with an aquarium. Aquariums are a source of aesthetic beauty for home interiors and the like. Aquariums provide knowledge and first hand experience of aquatic life, which is especially valuable to children in early stages of learning about plants and animals that share the earth. Home aquariums are available in a variety of sizes, shapes and types. For example, home aquariums can be set-up to support fresh water or salt water fish, of both tropical and temperate species.
Aquarium maintenance is a major concern. A dirty or neglected tank system is not only ugly but the state of the microenvironment in the aquarium can degrade to the point that the fish cannot survive. A dirty tank can produce toxins, bacteria or algae which rob the water of the dissolved oxygen necessary for the survival of the fish. The level of wastes and toxins can become high enough to exceed the capacity of aquarium occupants intended to process wastes from other occupants (e.g., snails, catfish, etc.). Fresh water tank maintenance is relatively easy compared to maintenance of a salt water tank. A salt water aquarium must be tended almost daily to maintain salinity levels, ph and other parameters. If such parameters are not maintained within certain levels the occupants of the tank will die.
Aquarium filtering technology is continuously advancing. However, the best available filtering devices cannot equal the self-cleansing actions of natural water bodies such as lakes, streams, rivers, bays and oceans. Furthermore, such filtering devices also require substantial and regular maintenance. Natural phenomenon which function to clean and oxygenate bodies of water, such as evaporation, rain storms, tides and currents, are simply more effective, particularly because the fish and the like have evolved to survive under such conditions.
Presently known filtering apparatus include undergravel filters, used alone or in conjunction with other filters. In an undergravel filter arrangement, water is drawn downwardly through a layer of gravel placed over a plenum on the aquarium bottom. The gravel is the filtering media for cleaning the water of impurities, housing and oxygenating bacteria which break down and neutralize organic contaminants.
Other filters include external filters having pumps for pulling aquarium water from the tank and through a filter medium. The filters usually contain cotton, cloth, fiberglass and/or diatomaceous earth for filtering the water of dirt and particulate matter. The filters also usually contain activated charcoal or carbon for further purification and odor removal. Diatomaceous earth, charcoal and other forms of biological filters provide a large surface area for collecting contaminants, and provide a surface for supporting bacteria to break down toxins.
Another type of filtering system is known as a protein skimmer. A protein skimmer provides bubbles to the aquarium water. The bubbles attract contaminants as they flow up through the water. The contaminant-carrying bubbles are then scooped off and removed.
Oxygenating means are required to provide dissolved oxygen to support fish life. The oxygenating means can be part of a filtering device or can be provided separately. Typically, an air pump is coupled to an air stone for providing a large quantity of small air bubbles to the tank water. The relatively large surface area of numerous small air bubbles in contact with the water improves the likelihood that oxygen will dissolve in the water. In certain undergravel filter systems, bubbles are released into standing tubes coupled to the under-gravel plenum, whereby rising bubbles in the tubes produce a current of water downwardly through the gravel and upwardly through the tubes. These and other devices which cause water movement in the aquarium increase the likelihood that oxygen will dissolve in the water, at least because more of the water is passed along the surface than in an arrangement where the water is wholly stagnant.
Other types of aquarium water cleaners/purifiers include that of U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,800--Rork. Rork discloses an aquarium for keeping live lobsters and the like. A rotating fluid bailing wheel having a plurality of radially extending channels or conduits scoops water from an auxiliary chamber in the aquarium. The channels terminate in the hub of the bailing wheel. The water scooped by the channels drains out the hub of the wheel into the primary tank. In this manner, water is kept moving and aerated within the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,288--Cassil discloses an aquarium conditioner. The conditioner uses a pump to remove water from an aquarium and deliver it to a multi-chambered conditioning unit which adjusts the water's temperature and also cleans the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,420--Abercia, Jr. discloses an aquarium having a fixture for carrying multiple conduits through the aquarium wall. The conduits include ones for transporting air to aerators in the aquarium and also at least one for transporting water to or from the aquarium.